Big Time Raffle
by xUndisclosed
Summary: What happens when 4 girls win their trip of a lifetime? AU Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC, Logan/OC, might be rated M in later chapters for language
1. OC Contest

Hey guys!  
>I just had an idea for a new story and I need <strong>YOUR<strong> help. The story line is as follows:  
>Imagine winning the trip of a lifetime. You and a friend are able to go on tour with Big Time Rush for 4 weeks while they are playing their sold out gigs in the States.<p>

Sounds great, doesn't it?

But this is where I need **you!** I need **4 OCs** for this story. Prefarably 4 girls but one or 2 guys would be fine, too. Leave a discription of your OC in my inbox or as a review and I will choose the 4 I like the most...

Here's what you gotta do: As I already said, you need to have an OC. Fill out the personal details below and leave them in the review box or my inbox.**  
><strong>

**OC Description:**

**-Basic-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**-Personal-**

**Family and Your relationship with your family:**

**Short Life Story:**

**Are you in a Relationship. If yes than what's his/or her name:**

**Job:**

**-Favorites-**

**Favorite color:**

**Favorite song/band/singer:**

**Favorite animal:**

**Favorite Movie:**

**Book:**

**-Other-**

**Style:**

**BTR boy:**

**Anything I missed:**

Okay, that's it. Sumit your OC until July 30 and I will announce the winners on August 1st.


	2. Let me introduce to you: The OCs

**CheeseInMySoda**

**-Basic-**

***Name**: Presley Journey Vescio

***Age: **18

***Birthday:** January 21st, 12:00AM

***Appearance: **Presley is tall, 5'9, with a very slim figure. She has straight  
>shoulder length black hair that she usually wears down, but when she's lazy<br>she'll just pull it up into a ponytail or pigtails. She has a deep tan and  
>bright emerald green eyes.<p>

*Personality: Presley is very opinionated, and will argue her side no matter  
>what. She has trust issues and it takes a while for her to open up. She<br>doesn't like physical contact with anyone. She can get pretty lazy, and will  
>whine and complain a lot. She's always eating, but never gains a pound. She<br>doesn't like exercise, and will argue against anyone who makes her exercise.  
>She doesn't care what other people think or say about her. She doesn't care<br>about much. She tries not to want anything, for fear of being disappointed.

**Gender:** Female

**-Personal-**  
><strong>Family and Your relationship with your family: <strong>Presley has a strained  
>relationship with her father. Allyson (mother), Jovi (older sister, 18), Erik<br>(father)

**Short Life Story:** Presley grew up in the shadow of her older sister, who  
>always seemed to be perfect. She got perfect grades, was popular, and an<br>amazing athlete. Presley soon grew tired of always being compared to her  
>sister and started acting out (drinking, smoking, nothing else, though). She<br>soon quit smoking, but hasn't been able to give up one or two beers every now  
>and again. Her father found out, and was completely disappointed. By that<br>time, Presley had already stopped caring.  
>Are you in a Relationship. If yes than what's hisor her name: No  
>Job: works as an assistant in her mom's law firm<p>

**-Favorites-**  
><strong>Favorite color:<strong> black

**Favorite song/band/singer:** _song _- 100 Years by Five For Fighting, How To Save A Life by The Fray, I'm Moving On by Rascal Flatts, or Honeybee by Blake Shelton. _Band _- Rascal Flatts or The Fray. _Singer _- Jason Aldean or Blake Shelton

**Favorite animal:** bald eagle or any kind of bird, because she wishes she could  
>fly away from her life.<p>

**Favorite Movie: **Cannibal Holocaust, Paranormal Activity 2, Don't Be Afraid Of  
>The Dark, the original Scream, One Missed Call<p>

**Book:** The Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown, Angels & Demons by Dan Brown, anything  
>by James Patterson, anything mystery<p>

**-Other-**  
><strong>Style: <strong>likes to keep it simple; graphic tees, band tees (only classic rock or  
>country), skinny jeans, knee-length jean shorts, black Converse, a grey zip up<br>boy's sweater (always has it, no matter where she is), and a black bracelet  
>with spikes on it<p>

**BTR boy:** **James** or Logan

Anything I missed: Presley was named after two of her mom's favorite artists:  
>Elvis Presley and the band Journey.<br>**-  
>xOKissTheRain<br>**  
><strong>-Basic-<strong>  
>Name: Ava Linn Lopez<br>Age: 16  
>Birthday: June 21<br>Appearance: She has long and curly brown hair. Her skin is light brown and her  
>eyes are brown and almond shaped. She is about 5'2" and her weight is average.<br>Personality: She has a fun and funky personality. She is outgoing and loves to  
>make people laugh. She is also really loud and has a big imagination. Ava is a<br>little hot-tempered and sometimes says things without thinking which has  
>caused her to get in trouble or hurt peoples feelings.<br>Gender: Female.

**-Personal-**  
>Family and Your relationship with your family: Mother: Maria(single mom),<br>Brother: Ethan(19), sister: Elisabeth(19-Ethan's twin).Ava is closer with her  
>brother than she is with her sister. The two girls don't really get along.<p>

Short Life Story: Her parents got divorced when she was 13 and all three of  
>the kids live with their mom. Ethan has become the man of the family and they<br>all got a job to support their mom and make life easier for her.

Are you in a Relationship. If yes than what's his/or her name: Yes his name is  
>Ken.<br>Job: Waitress at a small restaurant.

**-Favorites-**  
>Favorite color: Green<br>Favorite song/band/singer: Marianna's Trench and BTR  
>Favorite animal: Sharks, Pandas and Unicorns<br>Favorite Movie: Transformers  
>Book: 10 Things To Do Before I Die<p>

**-Other-**  
>Style: Her style is really casual and cute. She usually wears skirts,<br>leggings, skinny jeans, long-sleeved shirts, short shorts and dresses. Her  
>favorite accessories are necklaces, scarfs and hats.<p>

BTR boy: James or **Carlos.**  
>Anything I missed: When mad, she speaks (and sometimes insult people...)<br>Spanish.  
>-<p>

**NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore**

**-Basic-  
><strong>Name:sofia elizabeth savatore

Age:17

Birthday:dec 9

Appearance:straight,dark brown with real light brown and light blonde  
>highlight hair to her mid back,side bangs,almond shape deep dark brown eyes<br>with thick long dark lashes,full heart shape pink lips

Personality:confident and mischievous,makes up schemes that will her in  
>trouble, but sometimes they work,'sporty, smart, kind-hearted, compassionate,<br>selfless,strong-willed,passionate,Fierce, opinionated, independent,  
>out-going,sarcastic,very sneaky and tricky to the extent that she's even<br>willing to admit that she's usually up to no good, and feels uncomfortable  
>when others say the opposite<p>

Gender:female

**-Personal-**  
>Family and Your relationship with your family:mom-katherine,34,she love her<br>mom than anything,her mom act like teenages,sometime people think they are  
>sister,aunt-elena,34,she is katherine twin sister,sofia and elena act like<br>bestfriend,she live with them,cousin-bella,1 year old

Short Life Story:her father "died" before she was born,well that what her mom  
>say,she take care of sofia with her sister elena,at the age of 13,sofia take<br>dance class for 3 years,she never met her dad but her aunt tell her story  
>about him and her mom<p>

Are you in a Relationship. If yes than what's his/or her name:no,her last  
>boyfriend finn,use her to get back at his ex boyfriend<p>

Job:dance teacher for 5 and up,at night she sing for a club for teens

**-Favorites-**  
>Favorite color:black<p>

Favorite song/band/singer:glee cast,paramore,btr,avril lavigne,selena gomez

Favorite animal:cats

Favorite Movie:red riding hood

Book:vampire diaries

**-Other-**

Style:skinny jeans,zippered heels,chain handle bags,off the shoulder  
>tops,vests,ankle boots,leather jacket,,vans,knee-high lace-up boots,dresses,<br>knee high suede boots, fingerless gloves, knitted hats,high tops,,mini skirts  
>with leggings underneath,converse,blazers,oversized tees,crop tees<p>

BTR boy:**Kendall**

**Anomynous**  
><strong><br>****-Basic-**  
>Name: Haley Rose Gurino<br>Age: 21  
>Birthday: November 12<p>

Appearance:light brown hair loose curls and down to elbows. very light  
>greenblue eyes. two dimples. she has a very thin body but is curvier around  
>her bust and bottom. about 5'2.<p>

Personality: very sarcastic. can be hard to become friends. very honest. can  
>be very mean, but is nice overall. really smart and outgoing.<p>

Gender: female

**-Personal-**  
>Family and Your relationship with your family: Dad- Robert, 41<br>Brother- Ryan, 13  
>Brother- Adam, 11<br>She has a pretty average relationship with her family. Being the only girl is  
>very difficult though and the guys often leave her out.<p>

Short Life Story: She grew up in Miami, Florida. Her mom left the family after  
>Adam was born. Haley was bulimic for a while and has recently beat it. She<br>sees a therapist for it; unwillingly though. she hates going, but she doens't  
>have a choice.<p>

Are you in a Relationship. If yes than what's his/or her name: No.

Job: Daycare Center.

**-Favorites-**  
>Favorite color: purple<br>Favorite song/band/singer: A Day To Remember  
>Favorite animal: Birds<br>Favorite Movie: No Strings Attached  
>Book: Looking For Alaska- John Green<p>

**-Other-**

Style: skinny jeans, crop tops, mocassins. denim shorts, tank tops. leather  
>jackets, bandos, pea coats. vans, leather boots. never wears flip flops.<p>

BTR boy: **Logan**

**This is it. Those are the final characters for my new story. AnyKindOfGirl and the owner of Haley Rose Gurina, could you please send me a message? I have a few more questions.  
>To everyone else: Thank you so much again for your application. I am so sorry I couldn't pick all of you but as I might have already said, I have this big 100 Themes thingy coming up so maybe I can use your OC for that. Of course, I will ask you first.<br>I'm gonna post the first chapter tomorrow. For now, I need to catch some sleep since it's already past midnight over here in Germany. Nighty Night! **


	3. Prologue

**I don't own Big Time Rush and I'm not gonna earn money with this story. I'm writing for my own pleasure and I don't mean to harm anyone. **

_**Prologue**_

"Competition: Meet Big Time Rush

When Teens are fainting, are completely drenched in tears while screaming inaudible things – well then, the reason could be 'Big Time Rush'. The boyband that consists of Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, Kendall Schmidt and James Maslow.

This is the one and only chance for all BTR-Fans: Be there and accompany the guys for 3 weeks on their tour through America.

You always wanted to get to know Big Time Rush personally? This is the chance for 4 Big Time Rush fans.

The four boys want to have you with them for 3 weeks.

All you gotta do is answer 4 questions about the boys and with a bit of luck you are going to be there when the boys get 1000s of girls scream their name.

These are the questions: 

1: How many tattoos does Kendall have and where?  
>2: Which colour are James' eyes?<br>3: Which is Logan's favourite flower?  
>4: Which instrument has Carlos learned to play?<p>

Competition ends on Saturday, April 14, 2012."

Then there was the email address that you were supposed to send your answers to.

**I know this is short and I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm writing this story with one of my friends in German so I need to translate it and put in the right names and I wanted to have a bit of back-up before uploading this. **

**I'm gonna upload the first actual chapter within the next half an hour I think. Hope you enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 1

**So here you go guys, this is chapter 1. Oh I made Presley and Sofia best friends and also Ava and Haley are best friends now. That way it works best, I hope that's okay. Have fun reading. Oh and I will be writing Sofia's and Ava's POV. Might add Haley's and Presley's POV later. **

**Chapter 1:**

**-Sofia-**

From: Sofia  
>An: Presley<br>Subject: Big Time Rush Competition  
>Honeeey! Have you heard about the competition yet? You can win a 3-week long travel with the boys for you and a friend. So, you're basically going on tour with the guys. And all you gotta do is answer 4 easy-peasy-lemon-queasy questions.<p>

Look, Question 1: _''_How many tattoos does Kendall have and where?_ ''_ Now, that's an easy one for a Kendall-freak. Question 2: _''Which colour are James' eyes?'' _What do you think? Green with a bit of brown around the pupil?_ Question_ 3:_ ''Which is Logan's favourite flower?'' _Okay, that's a bit harder. Do you know the answer? Question 4 is: _''__Which instrument has Carlos learned to play__?''_ That would be the pian, wouldn't it? So, I just need help with the Logan question but I'm sure you know the answer.

From: Presley  
>To: Sofia<br>Subject: Big Time Rush Competition

Haha they're kidding us, right? Those questions are really easy. Oh and Logan's favourite flower is Dahlia. Are you gonna enter the competition? Do you want me to enter, too? I hope you win. You'll take me with you then, won't you?

From: Sofia  
>An: Presley<br>Subject: Big Time Rush Competition

Nope, I'm gonna go on my own haha. Of course I'll take you with me in case I should really win, you idiot. Well I'm gonna enter now, deadline is tomorrow night. Oh God, I hope we win that would be so amazing.

From: Presley  
>To: Sofia<br>Subject: Big Time Rush Competition

Okay, do it. But what are we gonna do in case you really win? 

From: Sofia  
>An: Presley<br>Subject: Big Time Rush Competition

Haha OMG I have no idea. The will announce the winner in 4 days so if I'll give you a ring and just scream you'll know why. But, honestly, imagine going on tour with Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James for 3 weeks. We're not gonna make it. I mean, my heart starts to pound faster when Kendall is just standing in front of me. I think after three weeks I'm dead. 

From: Presley  
>To: Sofia<br>Subject: Big Time Rush Competition

Excuse me? Would you think of me for a sec, please? James only has t look at me once and you're not able to talk to me for the next 2 days. But...but...but...I think you'll be able to throw me out of a window after those three weeks and I wouldn't even care. lol But just imagine all the things that can happen in 3 weeks. Anyways, sweetie, I'm going to bed now. I have to go to school tomorrow. Wishing us luck. Night.

From: Sofia  
>An: Presley<br>Subject: Big Time Rush Competition

Oh God, shut up! I don't wanna think about the now. Go to bed, I will go to bed soon, too. Sleep tight and sweet dreams. Nighty.

**Leap in time: 4 days later  
><strong>

4 days after entering the competition, Sofia checks her mails and has to surpress a scream.

From: ******  
>Subject: Congratulations!<br>Hello Sofia,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the lucky winners that won our competition. You will go on tour with Big Time Rush for three weeks.<br>Please send us the full name, address and age of the person accompanying you so we can arrange flights. By replying you also confirm the receipt of this email.

We hope you are happy.

More info will be in our next email.

Sofia can't believe it. She picks up her phone and dials Presley's number. While waiting for her to pick up, Sofia sends Presley's details to the competition thingy.

"Sofia?", the voice of her best friend sounded on the other side of the line.  
>"Honeeeeeeyyy!", Sofia laughs. "You are not going to believe this but I actually won. I WON, I tell you."<p>

There is no reaction from Presley at all..  
>"Honey?", Sofia asks after about a minute. "Are you still alive? You have to breathe."<p>

"Huh?"  
>"Presley! Breathe in and out. Everything will be fine. I already answered them. Now all I need to do is wait for my flight information and then I can tell you when I'll arrive."<p>

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God! You're kidding me, right? You didn't seriously win!"  
>"Gee, Presley, I did too. Why would I be kidding you?"<br>"But...but...but", Presley stutters and Sofia starts to laugh.  
>"Yes, we will be spending 3 weeks with them."<p>

"I'm just gonna sit in a corner and die, okay?"  
>"Nope, you are not gonna die cuz I still need you."<p>

"True that. But I have to finish now. My Mom wants to talk to me. You're gonna let me know when you arrive in LA, okay?"  
>"Sure. Okay. We'll talk later. And remeber: You are not allowed to die!"<br>"I'm trying."  
>Presley hangs up and Sofia reads the email again. She still can't believe that she is gonna be spending 3 weeks with Big Time Rush.<p> 


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter****2:**

**-Ava-**

„I could die."

Moaning.

„No, honestly, this smile."

Moaning again.

„If he'd smile at me like that."

The third moan in just one minute.

„Why does he have to have a smile like that?"

„I don't know."

This time, it's Ava's turn to moan while looking at the Big Time Rush picture she found on the internet. It's James Maslow's smile that Ava likes so much. She also thinks that James is good-looking: tall, nice muscles, tan, a bit longer hair and green-brown eyes. But she also thinks that he is too perfect.

„Ava? You still alive?" The voice of her best friend Haley sounds very amused.

„Yeah, I'm still alive", Ava answers chuckling.

„Meet the guys of Big Time Rush," Ava's reading loudly and tries to surpress a cry otherwise her best friend on the other side of the line would go deaf. She just found an article about a Big Time Rush competition.

„Haley, you can", Ava starts but is being interrupted by her best friend.

", meet Big Time Rush, you just read that."

Ava nods, even though she knows that Haley's not able to see it, and just reads through the article.

„Come on, tell me what you have to do to meet the guys."

„Answer 4 questions", says Ava soberly.

„Well, that can't be a big problem now, can it?"

„The first one is a bit diffucult."

„Come on, read it. I'm sure you're able to answer that one."

„How many tattoos does Kendall have and where?", Ava reads loudly while her eyes are already on question 2. „James has green eyes with brown around the iris", she says hushed as an answer to the second question.

„And what does that have to do with Kendall?"

„Nothing but it was answer to question 2", Ava replies already thinking about Kendall's tattoos.„Which colour are James' eyes?"

„Even I know that." Haley chuckles.

„The answer to Kendall's question is Two", Ava says calmly.

„See? Only two missing questions." Haley laughs. „Kendall has tattoos?"

Ava sighs. Her best friend was always there for her and she was a Big Time Rush fan as well but she didn't really know a lot about them.

„Hey, a question for you: What's Logan's favourite flower?", Ava asks Haley because she is supposed to know that. After all, Haley is a Logan stayer.

„How should I know?"

„You _like_ Logan?", Ava replies and types in ''Dahlia'' as the answer..

„No, I just think he's cute. I don't know him", is Haley's simple answer as she turns on the TV.

„Okay. And which instrument does Carlos play?", reads Ava the next question. And even before Haley can answer that, Ava adds: „No Haley, it's not the guitar."

„Well, I don't like him anymore then."

„Didn't you just say you don't know them so you can't like them?", Ava asks and types 'piano' into the answering field.

Haley justifies herself: „No, I don't know them but I like guys that play guitar."

„Okay, the questions are answered." Ava doesn't reply to Haley's statement. After all, why should she? She just clicks on 'Send' and returns to what she did before.

„See? That was easy-peasy-lemon sqeazy and now send the answers in so you can win."

„Already did. And on the plus side, I'm three weeks off work in two works. So that would work out perfectly."

„Awesome. Tell me when we're going to fly to Los Angeles."

„Why did I know that you'd like to come with me?", Ava replies laughing.

Thank God, the answers were so easy because tonight is the last day to participate and in three days they will announce the winner. Ava was more then excited and she just hoped so much that she would win.

„Just tell me when, I don't wanna miss that.."

„Will do. But I gotta go to work now."

Life was simply unfair. While her best friend Haley, down in Florida, was on summer break for almost 3 months, Ava was working full-time in a little restaurant in order to support her Mom. But that way they had more money and Ava sometimes gets to buy some rather expensive stuff for herself, too.

„Well, have fun." Haley is laughing on the other end of the line. After all, she didn't have to work until late that night.

„Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm off."

**4 days later**

„We're going to LA."

„Say what?"

It was 6 am and Ava just got an email that she was one of the lucky winners to go to LA and spend 3 weeks with Big Time Rush. Whereas Haley had still been sleeping and was just awoken by her phone that wouldn't stop ringing.

„We're gonna fly to Los Angeles this Friday", Ava repeated what she just read.  
>„You dind't seriously win now, did you?" Haley sounded much more awake now, probably due to the fact that Ava was rather screaming into her ear.<p>

„I did indeed. Wait, I'll read it out loud."  
>Haley sighs quietly which doesn't keep Ava from opening the email again and start reading out loud.<p>

„We're really happy to tell you, that you and a friend are gonna fly to Los Angeles this coming Friday to meet Big Time Rush and spend the next 3 weeks on tour with them", Ava reads out loud and Haley has to surpress a scream.  
>„You're kidding, right?", asks Haley as she has calmed down again a little bit.<br>„No, I'm not. And I already gave them your information."  
>„You're taking me with you?"<br>„Who else should I take with me?"  
>„Wow!" Haley is now as awake as Ava and mumbles a „We're going to LA. This has got to be a dream."<p>

Ava simply nods even though Haley can't see it. She's really happy and excited that she is gonna meet the guys of Big Time Rush.


End file.
